


a healthy couple

by fragilelittleteacup



Series: Original Works [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (no non-consensual drugged sex occurs fyi- it's roleplay), Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Aggression, Alcohol, Breaking and Entering, Breeding, Clothing Kink, Clubbing, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, Heterosexual Sex, Home Invasion, I'm not funny but I try, Impregnation, In Public, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Not Wearing Underwear, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Swimming Pools, Swimsuits, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming, Virginity, Virginity Kink, heh get it.... breaking and entering.........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: Just a guy and a girl, consensually exploring their dark needs....This work is pure fantasy only, and depicts an adult coupleconsensuallyexploring rough roleplay. For more information on why rape fantasies do not equal a desire to be literally assaulted, seethis article. I do not condone violence or sexual assault.BDSM has rules you must follow, if you ever intend to explore dark sexual fantasies with another person.Do not leave hate comments if you choose to click on this fic. Everything is tagged, and there is more information in the notes of the fics.





	1. poolside fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reiterate the fic description: this story contains sexualised scenarios that could trigger certain readers, and you should proceed with caution. All characters are over 21, all of the sex is consensual, and I have provided numerous resources to aid people in staying safe. BDSM can be fulfilling and life-changing, but it isn't for everyone. The thing about rough roleplay is that all participants are, ultimately, in control. That is what makes the fantasy safe, and what allows people to enjoy their kinks. Some people are comfortable engaging in rape roleplay with their long-term partners. Some people are comfortable engaging in rape roleplay with strangers that they meet in the BDSM community. Most people are only comfortable reading rape roleplay stories, and never engaging in actual sex. This, too, is fine. Everyone has different limits, and you are NEVER obligated to do anything you don't want to.  
> .  
> .  
> You should NEVER put yourself in a situation where you are not in control, or you are having sex with a partner who does not respect you. You should NEVER hurt anybody without their consent and prior discussion. This fic is NOT an endorsement of non-consensual sex. Here is a list of additional informative links regarding BDSM, roleplay, and self care.  
> .  
> .  
> [Advice from a cishet woman who practices rape roleplay.](https://slutlessons.wordpress.com/2014/06/12/rape-fantasy-how-to-carry-it-out-safely/)  
> [An article about the phenomenon of rape fantasies among women.](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/)  
> [Survivors who have rape fantasies.](https://www.vice.com/en_au/article/3k5gey/when-rape-survivors-have-rape-antasies)  
> [Women commenting on their fantasies.](https://babe.net/2017/11/22/these-women-revealed-why-theyre-into-rape-fantasies-21420)  
> [BDSM 101.](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101)  
> .  
> .  
> Most rape roleplay articles are cishet-centric, but I promise, many LGBT people have rough fantasies too. Sexuality is a complex thing. Stay safe, go to therapy, connect with your needs, and figure out why you want certain things. Above all, be healthy. Many kinds of people enjoy rough sexual fantasies, particularly women. Enjoying rough sexual fantasies is not an endorsement of real-life assault or rape, nor is the experience of rape anything like BDSM. If you are drawn to this kind of fantasy because of healthy urges that recognise autonomy and consent at all points, then I welcome you. If you are drawn to this kind of fantasy because you wish to someday harm, assault, or rape a person, then **fuck off and go find a therapist**. Fantasies are not reality, and rough BDSM is not an endorsement of assault. The experience of being assaulted is nothing like roleplay.

He watched her as she swam, slender body sliding through the water, exhausting herself doing laps up and down the pool. When she finally did get out, damp blonde hair falling about her shoulders, she was loose-limbed and drenched, her one-piece black swimsuit clinging to every inch of her delicious form. The swimsuit was one size too small, deliberately chosen to make her look even more fuckable than she already did. It was pulled tight across her ass, snug against the shape of her pussy, clinging to the curve of her back, full breasts pushed up by the taut fabric.

There was nobody else around, swimming this late. It was just the two of them. He lurked on the other side of the pool, watching silently as she gathered up her towel and belongings, heading for the female showers. This was going exactly as they had planned, safewords and limits deeply discussed, a fantasy she’d been wanting them to explore since they started dating.

He walked slowly around to the other side of the pool, taking his time, heart hammering in his chest. He was really going to do this. Treat her this way. He knew she wanted it, but still, the fact that they were going ahead with this at all had him dizzy with excitement. Technically, anybody could walk in at any time. They could be caught doing this.

Fuck. The thought turned him on beyond understanding.

He walked to the entrance of the toilets, glanced behind him to make sure nobody else had appeared. He snagged a cleaning-in-process sign from the janitor’s cupboard, standing it outside the women’s bathroom before slipping inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Being in the women’s bathroom felt so wrong, and so fucking exciting. He could hear a shower running, and he walked quietly through the bathroom, fully dressed in his janitor’s uniform and heavy boots. He committed to the game, tried to get into the mind of the person she needed him to be, the dirty bastard who was about to have his way with a damsel in distress. Soft singing hummed throughout the space, and he could already imagine her, what she’d look like, delectable and ripe for the taking.

She hadn’t bothered to lock the stall door, because she’d not expected anybody would be interrupting her.

He swung open the door slowly. She was facing away from him, sodden swimsuit discarded on the stall seat, naked body beautifully exposed. Water ran down from the top of her head to the balls of her feet, every inch of skin tan and smooth, feet parted. She ran her hands through her hair, humming a song to herself as she washed clean. The distance between her inner thighs revealed the beginnings of her pussy, the curve of her bare ass made slippery with cascading water, and he was done waiting.

He needed to fuck her, now.

Speedily, and before she could hear him, he stepped into the stall, closing and locking the door behind him. Before she could turn around, alerted by the  _clack_ of the lock sliding into place, he leapt onto her, arms encircling her body, hand pressed over her mouth. She began to scream and thrash immediately, naked body warm and soft against him, all that bare skin pressed up against the wall, pinned in place by his body weight. He was fully dressed, and couldn't help but be delighted by the power imbalance here, the fact that her tits and pussy were fully exposed while he was completely clothed.

"Shh, shh," he hissed as she writhed, "You shut up, or I'll hurt you."

She continued to struggle, and he gripped her tighter, hand pressing hard against her mouth. The shower was dampening his clothes, but he didn't give a fuck.

"Stop it, bitch, or I'll choke you. That what you want? Huh?"

She shook her head.

"I'm gonna let your mouth go now. You scream, I fucking hurt you. Understand?"

She nodded. He released her mouth, and she started to sob, trapped between his body and the tiled wall. She had nowhere to run; her arms were pulled behind her in an unbreakable grip, her tits pressed up against the wall, stall walls and a locked door between her and safety. The man, now that he wasn't silencing her, reached down to palm her pussy.

"Please, no," she whimpered, "Please don't, please,"

"Shut up."

She felt his fingers dip inside her, thumb pressing painfully against her clit, and she tried to struggle, but only succeeded in thrusting against him. She hated the spark of arousal that tugged at her gut, flashing through her body.

"Please don't, please,"

"Shut up, for fuck's sake."

"I'm a virgin, stop," she sobbed, cheek smushed against the wall, "Please don't rape me,"

Far from gaining compassion or sympathy, she felt her attacker still behind her, surprised by the news. Then, the worst scenario possible happened; his movements became rushed, abrupt, and the sudden metallic tug of zipper hit the air.

"No! No, stop!"

"Shut the fuck up," he breathed, words tinted with perverse excitement now, "God, a fucking virgin too, how did you make it this long without getting fucked, huh,"

"No, please, don't," she wailed as he hurriedly pushed down his underwear and pants, "Please stop, I'm only eighteen, please, no," she felt the press of his cock against her pussy, and thrashed wildly, crying out, "Stop it! No! Stop it,  _please, please don't...!"_

He pushed into her.

She screamed, and he immediately covered her mouth again, jabbing his hips forward, forcing himself deeper.

"Fuck yeah, fuck," he groaned, "So fucking tight, you goddamn whore,"

He didn't bother letting her adjust, didn't mess around with foreplay or any of that bullshit. He just fucked her, harder than he'd ever fucked another person, pelvis rapidly slapping against her pert ass, one hand covering her mouth, the other groping her breasts. She was moaning and crying, tears lost to the shower's steady stream, tits bouncing as his pace grew more and more aggressive.

Eventually, he got sick of muffling her wailing, and he let her go, only so he could grab both her wrists and yank them behind her, pulling her arms straight so that the small of her back curved painfully, her face pressed against the tiles.

"Sto- Stop it, stop," she begged, words hitched and broken by brutal thrusts and hysterical sobbing, her young body being violated so thoroughly, "Pl- Please,"

He ignored her, fucking her harder as punishment for daring to ask.

"Pleas- I'll give you- whatever you want-"

"What I  _want,"_ he growled, punctuating the word with a deep thrust, "is for you to  _shut up,"_  

She cried harder, breasts swinging as he fucked her. After a while, the tight grip of her pussy began to loosen, stretching to fit his girth, slick building inside and dripping down the inside of her legs, the slapping of skin now accompanied by the squelching of her juices.

"You feel that, huh? Slut? Getting wet for me, aren't you, fucking whore,"

"N- No," she wailed, "No, I'm-"

He let go of one of her hands, just so he could slap her ass hard, the impact cracking through the air viciously. She lost balance, flailing. He surged forward, pressing her up against the wall again, driving deep inside her.

"If you lie to me," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I will fucking hurt you."

She whimpered.

"Say that you fucking like this. Being fucked by a man old enough to be your daddy."

She shook her head, sobbing. Her wet hair was plastered about her face, stuck to her skin.

"Say it! Say that you love it!"

Again, she refused, crying helplessly.

He kept going.

 

***

 

By the time that he was nearly done, balls tightening, heat boiling beneath his skin, she was limp and glassy-eyed, held up against the wall by nothing more than his body weight and the cock deep inside her cunt. With every thrust, she'd make a breathy noise, but otherwise had given up fighting.

That was, until she realised what was about to happen. His groans were becoming louder, the motion of his hips more erratic, and it was clear that he was about to come.

"St- Stop it," she whispered, "Please don- don't come inside me,"

"Mm," he groaned, "feel so good, baby,"

"Please don't- Please, no, no, no-"

"Gonna fucking make you pregnant bitch, fill you up,"

"No, you can't, you can't-"

"You want it, yeah, you want it inside you, daddy's gonna come,"

"No! No! Stop it,  _stop it-"_

"Shut up," He grabbed her mouth again, silencing her as she struggled wildly. "Gonna get you pregnant, your little teenage fucking ass, fuck yeah, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck, fuck...!"_

He stilled, mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut as he filled her up. She could do nothing but stand there and take it, forced up onto her tiptoes, thighs trembling, bare breasts pressed against the tiles.

 

***

 

When he was done, he pulled out. The sensation of a softening cock sliding from her pussy made her lightheaded, and she collapsed back onto him, gasping. He caught her, lowered her to the ground, and even without asking, she knew that the roleplay was over, his demeanour shifting from false aggression to genuine concern.

"Babe? You okay?"

She smiled dazedly up at him, eyes half-lidded, exhilarated by what had just happened. It'd gone exactly as she imagined.

"Perfect," she replied, her voice heavy with lust, "Absolutely perfect."

 

 


	2. clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _This chapter features the previous couple exploring consensual roleplay in a public settling, while one partner is intoxicated. Please note that this is fiction, and as such, the rules of BDSM have not been as closely followed as I would encourage in real life. If you are intending to explore rough roleplay, you must do so safely, and ensure that all partners can withdraw consent if needed (aka: use their safeword). You can find the basic rules of BDSM[here](http://www.bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101). The context in this chapter is that consent was given beforehand, along with discussion of safewords and limits, but it would still be a risky scene to explore irl. Always remember to keep your scenes Safe, Sane, and Consensual._  
>    
>    
>  _Keep in mind that rape fantasies are not the same as actual assaults, and I do not condone non-consensual sexual encounters. I would hope everybody reading this knows the difference between fantasy and reality, and understands the importance of consent. You can enjoy scenes where you are dominant, or the aggressor, but that does not make it okay to force anybody into sex, or to coerce anyone into doing things they’re uncomfortable with. You can enjoy submitting to a partner, and you can enjoy the masochism of rough sex, but putting yourself in positions of actual danger is severely unwise. I will always provide educational links when I post rape roleplay fics._  
> 

He watched her as she danced in the club, blinking lights flashing off all that exposed skin. She was wearing a tight singlet that hugged her every curve, fabric settling against her pert breasts and slender waist, the hard nubs of her nipples obvious. She wasn’t wearing a bra. And her denim mini shorts left very little to the imagination, essentially functioning as a scrap of fabric to uphold an attempt at not being publicly naked. Sweet, seductive drinks poured down that elegant throat, lipstick marks on carelessly discarded glasses, her dancing becoming more akin to flailing. She was such a sweet thing, so young and exquisite, just begging for his hands, for his mouth, for his cock buried in her cunt.

She staggered off to the bathroom, hair falling about her face, mouth open wide as she gasped, pretty eyes unfocussed and glassy. He put down his untouched drink, followed her to the bathroom, glancing behind him to ensure nobody noticed him go. The bartender was busy, rushing about preparing drinks, ignorant of the delectable little lamb that would be soon deflowered in his establishment.

She braced her hands against the wall as she stumbled, head lolling on her shoulders, the silky curtain of her hair tumbling about. She made her unsteady, shaky way to the single-stall women’s bathroom, ankles made wobbly by the liquor and her expensive heels. The club’s music pulsed through the space, distant now, but still loud enough that nobody would overhear what was about to occur.

He ducked into the stall with her, excitement mounting in his chest, a palpable feeling of greedy lust, hunger amplified by the knowledge of his own dominance. She hadn’t even noticed he was behind her.

He grabbed her from behind, one arm wrapping around her torso and arms to hold her still, the other grabbing at her breasts, molesting that sweet body as she was held captive. She whined in shock, trying to jerk out of his forceful embrace, but he held her flush against his body, the curve of her ass pressed against his crotch.

“Fuck yeah, so goddamn hot, feel so good,” he breathed against her cheek, hissing the words with visceral delight, “You fucking slut,”

“No…” she mumbled, words slurred, hands flapping uselessly against his thighs as she tried to fight back, “No, don’t…”

He continued to feel her up, humping against her ass, certain that he wouldn’t be able to entertain this foreplay much longer. She was too goddamn perfect, the kind of woman you only saw on TV and in filthy magazines. An angel with long hair and beseeching eyes, an innocent smile that was just begging to be defiled, a body too perfect not to fuck. He yanked down the front of her singlet, tearing the fabric. She gasped as her tits were exposed, trying to wriggle away, only succeeding in grinding back onto him.

“Don’t, please, no,”

“You wanted this, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t, no-”

 “Liar,” he growled, hand moving down now, between those perfect thighs, grabbing at her cunt, wrenching those shorts up so that denim pressed hard against her pussy. She yelped, kicking out reflexively. “Look at you, not wearing underwear to a club. You wanted some stranger to fuck you, didn’t you? You wanted this. You wanted someone to follow you into an alley and _take you._ ”

“No, please…” she moaned, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and all that dancing, lips wet from alcohol, sticky from the sugary drinks, “No, stop…”

He shoved her up against the graffiti-covered wall, intoxicated by the way her exposed breasts pillowed against the brick. He unzipped his fly, pulled her shorts down, and grabbed her when she tried to run away. When she felt his cock against her bare pussy, she started to sob, struggles intensifying.

"No, no, no, please don't...!"

He silenced her begging with a hand over her mouth, taking the base of his cock as he guided himself into her in one brutal, violent shove. She screamed into his palm, struggling wildly, arms flailing. He groaned, loud and satisfied, as he felt the warm grip of her cunt encircle his cock. He began thrusting the moment he was inside, the sound of slapping skin hitting the air, accompanied by her wailing cries, and his rapid breaths.

"Fuck, feel so good, yeah, yeah, fuck-"

She continued to struggle, but her attempts at escape were feeble and weak, her lashes fluttering, eyes unfocussed. He fucked her hard. Her breasts bounced with every cruel push of his hips, her torn singlet hanging loosely.

 

***

 

He lost himself in her body, pumping his hips like an animal. She stopped fighting him, hanging loosely from his grip, helpless. He came with a loud moan, mouth pressed against her neck, cock buried deep inside her cunt. She whimpered as he filled her up, shivered when his cock slipped from her pussy, when drips of hot seed spilled free and ran down the inside of her thighs. She collapsed onto the ground, trembling. He had impregnated her.

He walked away, closing the door behind him.

 

***

 

The scene was over. He opened the door to the stall again, closed and locked it behind him, a backpack held in one hand.

"Babe?" He put the bag down, knelt next to her. "Babe, how you doing?"

She smiled up at him, gaze full of bliss and adoration, her masochism sated. He smiled back, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured. He grinned, reaching over to produce a change of clothes from the bag, a shirt and pants they'd prepared beforehand.

"You know I'd do anything for you, sweetheart."

 

 


	3. sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The context of this chapter is that the woman is pretending to be asleep. I do not condone the molestation of unconsenting partners. I support healthy sexual roleplay and consensual power dynamic play._

He entered her room silently, the carpet muffling any sounds his footfalls may have made, the click of her doorknob barely registering. She was lying on her back, head tilted to the side, eyes closed, deeply asleep. He eyed the empty glass of water on her bedside, pleased that his plan had manifested so perfectly. The drugged liquid had dulled her mind and rendered her helpless, beautifully unconscious where she lay above the bedsheets.

He approached her.

Her hair fell about her shoulders and the pillowcase, silky strands framing her slack face. Her lashes were long and pretty, lips parted in sleep, cheeks flushed. Her hands were loosely curled on the bed, arms splayed by her side, pliant and vulnerable. Her pajamas were threadbare and thin, worn fabric settling over her body and doing very little to hide her shapeliness. Her breasts were plump and round beneath her shirt, and the little sleeping shorts she was wearing may as well have been panties for all they covered.

He walked closer still, until he was standing at her bedside, looming over her. He could hear her breathing, quiet and slow. He could see her chest rising and falling, could see the hem of her shirt sitting just above the loose waistband of her shorts, the strip of skin that was exposed.

Standing here in the dark, excitement took hold of him.

He could do anything he wanted.

He reached over, hesitating for a moment before he slid his hand beneath her shirt. He groped her breast, cock hardening in his pants, exhilarated by the softness of her flesh and the sight of his fingers beneath her clothes. Her nipple hardened against his palm, a physical reaction to being molested, but she didn’t stir. Her breaths continued, steady and calm as before.

He touched her more aggressively, pushing up her shirt so that it was bunched over her collarbone, tucked up above her tits. She didn’t move. Encouraged by her lack of response, he moved his hand downwards, following the bare contours of her body, the dip below her ribcage and the softness of her belly. He ran his fingers over the delicate, barely-visible blonde hairs that decorated her navel, and proceeded to move his hand down even further, until the hem of her shorts was stretched over the back of his wrist. He palmed her pussy, delighted to find her already wet, slickness hot against his skin.

“You enjoying this? Slut?”

His whispered words were so loud in the room, and he froze, for a moment wondering whether she’d wake up.

But she didn’t.

Invigorated by his own boldness and her limp body, he molested her more aggressively. He rubbed his fingers against her, arched his wrist so he could slide two fingers inside, thrust them in and out. He started slow, but quickly sped up his motions, wet sounds filling the air.

“Getting wet while a stranger molests you. You want this, don’t you?”

She didn’t reply. Her breasts were bouncing slightly due to the pace of his hand movements, her body jolted somewhat by the motion.

He was done messing around.

He needed to fuck her.

He got onto the bed, not bothering to undress, too eager to get inside her cunt. He lifted and moved her legs so that he could pull off her shorts, and found himself almost overwhelmed by how limp her body was, how her limbs fell back onto the bed when he let her go. She really was asleep. Helpless. His victim to take and to impregnate.

He unzipped his pants, heat boiling beneath his skin as he realised what he was about to do, the magnitude of this action. She breathed quietly before him, eyes still closed, shirt pushed up to reveal her tits. He fisted his cock, spitting into his palm to slick it further, and leaned forward. He placed a hand beside her head, loomed over her body, and stared at her face as he penetrated her.

She didn’t move.

The moment he was inside, he groaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Your pussy’s gripping me so tight. You like this? You like being raped by a stranger?”

She didn’t reply. He thrust his hips forward hard, and her breasts bounced again, more violently this time. He pulled his hips slowly back, and then forced himself deep a second time, skin slapping against hers. She didn’t move, didn’t even twitch.

He started to fuck her properly.

 

***

 

She awoke to a slowly moving world. She was being jolted and touched in ways that confused her, a heat filling her body, a pounding sensation that had dragged her mind from the depths of sleep. When she opened her eyes, she could see a face above her. A man’s face. She gasped when he thrust his cock into her, and then she began to feel everything; the dampness of her inner thighs, the body pressing her down into the mattress, the penis violating her body, the hands on her breasts–

She started to panic.

“Stop it! Stop it! Get off me! Get off-”

He slammed a palm over her mouth, whispered, “Shh, shh, shh.” She struggled, arms flailing, legs kicking out. He fucked her harder, hips hammering against her body, the rapid sound of wet slapping intensifying. She could tell he was close. He’d been fucking her for a while as she slept.

“Just give in,” he panted against her cheek, “Come on, I know it feels good.”

She sobbed into his hand. He continued on and on, groaning louder as he neared his climax, and she realised he wasn’t wearing a condom. But there was nothing she could do.

“I’m gonna put a baby inside you,” he growled, “Fuck yeah, fuck, you feel so good, _fuck_ …!”

He slammed himself inside her one final time, burying himself deep. He grunted and moaned, pumping his seed inside her, the white liquid spilling out from her pussy and onto the mattress.

Overwhelmed by how hot this was, and how perfectly this scene had gone, she came too; twitching beneath him, wailing into his palm, spilling hot around his girthy cock. He gasped, looking down at her with surprise on his face, grinning widely now that the roleplay scenario was obviously over. He let her go, slumping down to laugh against her shoulder, and she started to laugh too.

“That’s so fucking hot, babe,” she breathed, “Fuck, thank you. I love you.”

He ground his hips forward one last time, loving the feeling of being inside her. She hugged him close, warm and content.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

 


End file.
